Only Three Can Exist In This World
by KatzenminzeLacedTequila
Summary: "There is the dead and the wicked, Father. And in the midst of the wicked, there are the delusional who believe themselves to be pure. I've learned this and have thus been able to accept myself as one of the wicked for I am Adam Samil Jekyll. A past delusional. Descendant of Dr. Henry Jekyll. " *The original story serves as a back story. You don't have to know the story by heart.*


_**Prologue **_

"_Please_, Meredith! I cannot have him grow up to learn of his heritage. Of the serum. Of _me_!" The man begged his sister, thrusting the child he held in his arm's out to her. Her expression was cold and she glanced down at the boy who appeared to be 7 years of age with a look of indifference.

"I should have you reported, William." She barked at him, looking back at her brother. "I will not mother the son of a..a.." She seemed to not be able to finish her sentence. In this moment, she looked old, the wrinkles that lined her eyes becoming more prominent. She ran a hand through her orange curls that were no longer fiery in color.

The man, who apparently went by the name of William, shook his head. "Your brother. The son of your brother."

"No!" she screeched, shaking her head profusely. "No.." she went on, her voice softened. "My brother wasn't a killer." She hissed the last part bitterly. "He didn't follow the footsteps of his descendants. He didn't sleep with whorish tramps and bear children with them." She gestured wildly to the boy in William's arms, looking absolutely mad for a moment before composing herself to the best of her ability.

"Damn it, Meredith! I'm trying to right this particular indiscretion. Take him!" He had to restrain himself from defending the "whorish tramp" in question, who he loved with everything in him. They were both silent a moment and all that could be heard in the living room of the woman's house was William's labored breath's. "You..You can return him to Jezebel if he displays the symptoms," he told her to which she snorted in disgust. "Just please. Take him. He is after all, your nephew. You are his aunt." He watched a frown come to his sister's face, wiping the displeasure away momentarily. "Please take him. If not for me or Jeze-"

"Definitely not for the two of you," she cut in sourly and he merely nodded slowly in response.

"If not for us," he went on, "Then for him." He nodded downwards towards his son, who twisted in his outstretched arms. He appeared to be sleeping. William suddenly grimaced, a shudder of pain running through him. Meredith noticed immediately and stepped away from him.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" She questioned softly, fear, and maybe even worry, lacing her voice. Because despite her words and coldness towards her brother, she still loved him. When he nodded, she took another step back. He convulsed again.

"It is plausible that this will be my last..transition." He told her, tightening his grip on his son so he would not drop him.

"What do y-" She stopped speaking at his look. She knew now that he didn't mean that he would no longer be changing. He meant that he would not be returning to his normal self. "William..." She seemed to not know what else to say and he merely nodded, accepting her unspoken words.

"Just please..Take him," he repeated, hoping it would be the last time he would have to say the words. It seemed his wish was granted because Meredith took the boy from her him, shifting him in her arms, holding him bridal style. She sighed.

"And what about Jezebel? I don't want her showing up. Ever." There was an undertone of cruelness to her soft words. It was his turn to sigh now. He shook his head.

"She shouldn't bother you. I...I spoke with her before coming here," he told her before convulsing in pain again, seeming to be attempting to fight something back. "I need to leave. I don't want Adrian to know where Adam is staying. It is my reason for bringing him after all. To keep him away from Adrian."

Meredith's brows furrowed in confusion before realization dawned on her face. "You gave him a _name_?!"

William frowned before responding with, "Of course I did. He is my son after all. "

She scoffed and shook her head. "I was referring to this Adrian fellow."

"Oh," he responded, as that was all he could come up with. "He requested a name."

"You've communicated with him?! How?!" She questioned, her voice high and shrill with anger. She didn't know everything about William's "problem" but she knew enough. Or at least she thought she did.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time to explain. I must leave. He's coming." She froze at this, despite the fact that she already knew it. Knowing that this may be the last time she see her brother, she frowned before mouthing, "I'll miss you," to him silently. He nodded.

"Goodbye, Meredith. I've always loved you, even if Adrian had made it hard to express that lately," he told her solemnly. "Goodbye, Sister," he repeated grievously. His gaze shifted to his son and he winced again, though it didn't seem to be because of the oncoming transition. "And goodbye, my son." He went forward and placed a hand on the boy's feathery brown hair that swooped to the side. He bent down and kissed his forehead before removing his hand and stepping away. "I must go now. Farewell to you both." He turned then, with one last grimace, before leaving the house hurriedly, two types of pain swimming through him.

One, was because Adrian was now taking over, causing him to run farther from the house.

The second was because he knew he would never be able to have contact with his son, his sister, or his wife again. He wouldn't even be able to come into contact with _himself_ now..


End file.
